parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin
Max Jackson's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast Dinosaurs *Barney - Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) (TV & Movies) *Baby Bop - Angelica Pickles (Nickelodeon's Rugrats and All Grown Up) *BJ - Arthur Read (PBS Kids' Arthur) *Riff - Casper (TV & Movies) (with Charlene the Chipette as Extra) Children *Tina (Barney) - Cindy Brady *Luci (Barney) - Marcia Brady *Michael (Barney) - Greg Brady *Derek - Bobby Brady *Kathy (Barney) - Stephanie Tanner *Min - D.J. Tanner (The Candance Cameron Show) *Tosha - Lindsey Kingston-Persons *Shawn - Caillou *Julie - Michelle Tanner *David - James Wilson *Carlos - Harry Potter *Jason (from TV series) - Michael (Barney) *Juan - Dewey Wilkerson (Malcolm In The Middle) *Kenneth - Kevin McCallister (The Macaulay Culkin Show) *Maria - Kami *Ashley and Alissa - Bina and Marisa North *Hannah - Sally (Wee Sing) *Jeff - Charlie Brown *Kim - Lizzie McGuire *Linda - Tina (Still Standing) *Robert - Tai Kamiya *Keesha - Little Bo Peep (Mother Goose Club) *Stephen - Forrest Landis *Kristen - Lisa (Wee Sing) *Emily - Emily Yeung *Jill - Annie (character) *Chip - Lil' Bow Wow *Danny - Harry Takayama' '(Full House) *Curtis - Alex D. Linz *Mario - Jonathan Lipnicki (Like Mike, Staurt Little and lots more!) *Gianna - Rachel (Barney & Friends) *Angela - Hailey Noelle Johnson *Beth - Becky O'Shea *Whitney - Kady Kyle (My Wife & Kids) *Sarah - Kristy (The Baby Sitters Club Movie) *Kami - Katie (Kids For Character) *Nick - Diego (Nickelodeon's Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go and Dora and Friends) *Scott - Leon (The Puzzle Place) *Jamal - Chuckie Finster *Stacy - Emily Rose Everhard *Colleen - Emily *Laura - Mia Talerico *Jackson - Franklin (My Wife & Kids) *David (Emillio Mazur) - Roddy (DreamWorks' Flushed Away) *Miguel - Little Bill *Maddie Fretz as Rachel *Anna - Vada Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) *Kevin - Daniel Cook *Emma - Aspen Clark *Ben - Greg *Tracy - Carrie Barker *Nathan - Mickey Mouse *Lucas - Baby Kermit *Tony- Gil from the bubble guppies and lots more casts! Alvin Says Alvin Says is a segment at the end of most episodes. Alvin says "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. In the first seasons, Alvin usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you.". Starting from Seasons 1 and 3, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for Alvin Says!", also, after the end of the segment, Alvin emerges onscreen and says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye before the end credits. Seasons A&F Season 1.png|A&F Season 1|link=A&F Season 1 A&F Season 2.png|A&F Season 2|link=A&F Season 2 new A&F Season 3.png|A&F Season 3|link=A&F Season 3 Seasons 4, 5 & 6.png|A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6|link=A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6 New A&F_Seasons_7,_8_&_9.png|A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9|link=A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9 Gallery 90s_alvin_by_boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney 2e1191eb4c80ea2cb25a31ad6ec5a1be--chipmunks-lima.jpg|Simon Seville, theodore_evolution_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tueha.jpg|Theodore Seville, 0dffc6754dd89329075dc3172c8f3cf4.jpg|Brittany Miller, 1ea9d81c4abbf1960bc001fcb09992b4--chipmunks-halloween-ideas.jpg|Jeanette Miller, eleanor_miller_by_lova_notta_hatta.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) angelica_pickles_90s_cartoons_art_jam_by_jorgeskunk-d9x5ljn.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ 314053_full.jpg|Casper as Riff hqdefaultCharlene.jpg|Charlene the Chipette as Extra (Riff) 2186826-cindy_brady_7.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina article-1077613-021BD500000005DC-287_468x500.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci MV5BMTgzMDE3NzQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjU1MTAwNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael bobby-drums-2.gif|Bobby Brady as Derek Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|Stephanie Tanner as Kathy DJ Season 1.png|D.J. Tanner {Candance Cameron} as Min aaawt67.jpg|Lindsey Kingston-Persons as Tosha Caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou as Shawn Medium patty 001.jpg|Peppermint Patty as Patty 286076-michelle-tanner-mk-fullscreen-1.jpg|Michelle Tanner as Julie James03bg.jpg|James Wilson as David Harry-Potter-Prequel.jpg|Harry Potter as Carlos Dewey as Todd.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Juan Michael.jpg|Michael as Jason Home-Alone-image-home-alone-36360083-1280-688.jpg|Kevin McCallister {Macaulay Culkin} as Kenneth barneyo49.jpg|Kami as Maria mcymo024.jpg|Bina and Marisa North as Ashley & Alissa sad-sally1.jpg|Sally as Hannah charli-brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Jeff Lizzie-McGuire-Hair_Some-Curls-1.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Kim Soleil_Borda.jpg|Tina Kathleen Miller as Linda tai.jpg|Tai Kamiya as Robert rainbow-rainbow-mother-goose-clu-960x540.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha forrest-landis-summertime.jpg|Forrest Landis as Stephen Lisa.jpg|Lisa as Kristen emily-yeung-s01e11_xlg_1280x720.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily A.jpg|Annie as Jill LikeMike-1024x576.jpg|Lil' Bow Wow as Chip harry.jpg|Harry Takayama as Danny MK.png|Alex D. Linz as Curtis jli-likemike_55.jpg|Jonathan Lipnicki as Mario Rachell.jpg|Rachel as Gianna 003DDC_Halley_Johnson_005.jpg|Hailey Noelle Johnson as Angela enhanced-26277-1412646929-1.jpg|Becky O'Shea as Beth Tony Toponi in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tony Toponi as Tony 6734308_std.jpg|Kady Kyle as Whitney 4y4rvvp.png|Schuyler Fisk as Sarah Katie (from KFC).jpg|Katie as Kami roommates-diego-giant-sticker-2.jpg|Diego (Go Diego Go) as Nick hqdefault hjklljknm.jpg|Leon as Scott Chuckie_Finster_(All_Grown_Up).png|Chuckie Finster as Jamal 090214195342_2702.jpg|Mia Talerico as Laura Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg|Emily as Colleen Fr..jpg|Franklin as Jackson Emily Everhard's images.jpg|Emily Rose Everhard as Stacy 37974-27262.gif|Roddy as David Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Miguel Hqdefault (15)-0.jpg|Maddie Fretz as Rachel Vada.jpg|Vada Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) as Anna christian_buenaventura.jpg|Christian Buenaventura as Ryan Tina456.jpg|Tina as Olivia Special.jpg|Keesha as Tracy Kathy748.jpg|Kathy as Amy Im_molly.png|Sophie as Molly Bro.gif|Brother Bear as Ethan 070301023125_yavdebw71r.jpg|Molly as Allison Whitney.jpg|Whitney as Emma Asfsaf.png|Tosha as Lindsey MV5BMTQ2ODUzNTU1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTA3NjEyMjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Wimzie as Claire Ke﻿lly.jpg|Kelly as Sadie﻿ wee-sing-o.gif|Laurie as Bethany Mokey.jpg|Mokey as Lacey lucasasBabykermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Lucas Emily2.png|Emily Elizabeth Howard as Melissa Jerry_Mathers_Leave_It_to_Beaver_1958.JPG|Beaver as Peter E.b. made it 1.png|Hop as Scott Char 67072.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Josh 063.png|Aspen Clark as Emma Iris in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Iris as Bridget Danny_Cat.png|Danny Cat as Danny Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Haley Sly-baby-geniuses-5.98.jpg|Sly as Riley 5159d97feab8ea7f0c000004-750-562.jpg|Whit, baby-geniuses-760099l.jpg|Carrie, Maxresdefault6baby.jpg|Lexi, Ducy, Basil, Teddie, Archievlcsnap-2010-12-11-12h40m46s120.png|Archie, Finkleman-superbabies-baby-geniuses-2-4.34.jpg|Finkleman, Rosita-superbabies-baby-geniuses-2-78.2.jpg|Rosita, Alex-superbabies-baby-geniuses-2-6.41.jpg|Alex, Leo-Myles-Gerry-Fitzgerald-Superdzieciaki-Geniusze-w-pieluchach-2-Baby-Kahuna.jpg|Kahuna as Extras (Riley) Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer as Samantha jurnee-smollett-then.jpg|Denise Frazer as Melanie 06491f40a4a3637ab0ad56696e88401d.jpg|Rudy as Abigail Gary-Coleman-as-Arnold-diffrent-strokes-18022852-640-480.jpg|Gary Coleman {Arnold Jackson} as Jason Sara.jpg|Sara as Jessica CarlyNaples.png|Carly Naples as Madison 1238971019_KSong3_051.jpg|Chris Finch as Matthew Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Patty Francine_Frensky.png|Francine Frensky as Kelly Che E.jpg|Greg as Ben Crushspot-378x353.png|Sadie as Chaddie Brian Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin as Bingo Manny as Dil Pickles.jpg|Manny as Jordan Kaufman Mallow (Sun and Moon).png|Mallow as Eva Boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png|Boots as Victor Dragon Tales Emmy.png|Emmy as Megan Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg|Penny as Olivia 250px-190Aipom.png|Aipom as Lily Amy Lawrence.jpg|Amy Lawrence as Amy Laura-the-carrot-jonah-a-veggietales-movie-9.21.jpg|Laura as Mei 61b9ef2a5e51957bc461d2a4f83b442f.png|Mickey Mouse as Nathan Rip my childhood friend by nikkdisneylover8390-da89sxf.jpg|Nikki as Heidi Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Claire Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover as Tyler Eliza.png|Eliza as Sofia 1180778978 f.jpg|Nellie as Tori PupCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Myra Lola.png|Lola as Kelly Mikey Walsh.jpg|Mikey as Marcos Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents.jpg|Timmy Turner as Dylan Tails (Sonic X).png|Tails as Noah wiggle_narrowweb__300x307,0.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Rainbow Beard the Pirate homer-zuckerman-charlottes-web-8.53.jpg|Farmer Zuckerman as Farmer Henderson Fairy_Godmother_(Shrek).gif|The Fairy Godmother as Mother Goose The_Alvin_doll_as_it_would_play_the_part_of_the_Barney_doll..jpg|The Alvin doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Trivia *Kevin McCallister (the main protagonist from the movie Home Alone 1 and 2) and Henry Evans (the main antagonist from the 1993 horror movie The Good Son) are both portrayed by late 80's and early 90's child actor, Macaulay Culkin Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Max Jackson Category:Seasons Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Jacob Samra Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Segments Category:Videos Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts